¿De invisible a heroína? ¡Imposible!
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Olive siempre ha sido la chica invisible con la cabeza metida en los libros, sintiendo que no tiene nada en especial; ¿Qué pasara cuando descubra su legado? Este fic participa en el reto "Los Diez Episodios del Self Insert (Celebrando el Top 10)" del foro El campamento Mestizo. HISTORIA CANCELADA
1. Mi madre me manda directo a mi muerte

Disclaimer: La saga de percy jackson no me pertenece. Solamente Olive y alguno otro personaje que se me ocurra a mi retorcida mente.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Los Diez Episodios del Self Insert (Celebrando el Top 10)" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi madre me manda directo a mi muerte

**Olive**

¿Sabes lo difícil que es pasar desapercibida? Y no, no soy alguna clase de chica emo que quiere un poco de atención y comprensión; digo que literalmente yo lo hago a posta.  
Para cualquiera que sea popular, debe estarme mirando como si hablara en un lenguaje extranjero. Pues si lo estás haciendo, ¡Largo de aquí! Mis posibles últimas palabras no pueden ser leídas por un niño mimado que no puede vivir sin su tarjeta de crédito-Y no, no me interesa si son populares pero con moral y cerebro, ¿De verdad les parece tan rara mi perspectiva? Después de todo, yo vivo en estados unidos-  
Bueno, si se han tomado la molestia de leer, al menos merecen quién soy.  
Me llamo Olive Simmons, vivo en Charlottesville Virginia; como debieron notar, no soy la típica protagonista de película que desea ser popular, pero tiene buenos amigos y un corazón de oro-¿super original no?-y al final se da cuenta de lo que de verdad importa.  
No, para nada soy yo. A diferencia de esos personajes clichados de películas de Disney, yo tengo suficiente actitud para decirle "púdrete" a cualquier chica con demasiado maquillaje que por alguna razón se cree mejor que yo, y a la vez ser estar tan concentrada en un libro que virtualmente no tiene amigos.  
Aunque eso es discutible, a veces hablo con Madison; Frank es un amigo-tenemos conversaciones espontaneas- e Isabella siempre se pone cerca de mí y conversamos en algún momento…de acuerdo estoy sola.  
Vale, no hablo mucho pero estoy bien conmigo misma; no necesito gente alrededor para ser feliz, ¿Por qué parece indispensable hablar cada dos minutos para que la gente no te confunda con una gotica?  
Cierto, me estoy yendo por las ramas. El punto es que tengo actitud y un buen libro siempre, eso y mi amor por la naturaleza son los rasgos que normalmente se me notan más. No me extrañaría que se pregunten porque dije la primera pregunta al principio de todo esto.  
La razón es simple: entre más invisible este en este mundo, más fácil será meterme al mío. Cuando leo dejo de ser Olive: la rara marimacho que es un ratón de biblioteca, me alejo de este mundo donde cuando me hablan muchas veces es para hacerme preguntas estúpidas y burlarse; estoy rodeada de personas con alma-aun si son de piel de papel y corazón de tinta-sencillamente soy yo, sin ser juzgada y completamente feliz.  
Pero bueno, las nimiedades para luego; dudo que les interese ese tema. Lo importante que les voy a relatar es porque ahora mi adorada invisibilidad se vio amenazada. Y todo gracias a dos extraños, una estatua tamaño XXXL y una cabra violenta.  
El día comenzó bastante bien, estábamos en verano y por este año me había salvado de la escuela de verano-si tiene números, estoy jodida, no sé cómo pase-y había decido salir de casa a leer un poco.  
Supongo que esa frase no tiene sentido para muchos. Gran parte de Charlottesville estaba inmersa en un bosque, mi padre que trabaja en una tienda de libros cerca de la capital suele dejarme en casa para que cuide del invernadero y pase el día tranquila-sabe que me gusta estar sola, además puede que tenga 16 años; pero no soy de las que hace fiestas mientras sus padres no están-.  
Sé que para muchos es más cómodo estar lejos de la intemperie; no estoy segura de cómo explicarlo, pero siempre me he sentido más segura cerca de la naturaleza, como si esta me protegiera; mi padre aseguraba que de niña solo lograba meterme a casa conmigo pataleando o que me haya quedado dormida a los pies del árbol o el invernadero; puede que tenga que ver con mi madre.  
Yo nunca la conocí, mi padre no le gustaba mencionarla mucho; aunque cuando lo hacía siempre era con una mirada soñadora, como si siquiera enamorado. Se conocieron en la ciudad, él era jardinero de tiempo parcial y su gran ambición era crear un hermoso jardín con plantas de muchos entornos; me dijo que gracias a mamá logró hacer el invernadero que tenemos que poseer una gran variedad de plantas. Siempre me sorprendió que con el cariño que tenía me dejará a cargo del mismo-soy bastante irresponsable-pero afirma que con mi buena mano con las plantas estarían bien.  
Creo que me estoy durmiendo en los laureles; ¿En qué iba? ¡A sí! Mi día normal yéndose al caño.  
Me había sentado entre las ramas de un gran roble que había en la parte trasera de la casa, tenía en mis manos un libro que había comenzado a leer llamado _La pirámide roja_ regalo de mi padre; yo a decir verdad siempre me he interesado más en la mitología griega; pero el siempre afirmo que eso eran boberías y que me fijara en algo con más sentido. Yo no le veía pies ni cabeza a coleguitas en llamas y piedras que estallan, pero el libro me estaba gustando.  
Cuando de repente, oí una especie de tronar, era un sonido metálico que se oía algo lejos; en un principio simplemente lo ignore, pero a medida que pasaba los minutos el sonido se hizo más y más irresistible. Metí el libro en mi bolso-siempre mantenía mis cosas a mano para relajarme, junto al libro estaba una botella de agua, mi mp3 y unos chocolates-y salí a investigar.  
Empecé a caminar junto a los árboles; comenzaba a adentrarme lejos de la propiedad de mi casa y la ciudad comenzaba a oírse cada vez más lejos. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo era posible que lo oyera si estaba tan lejos? Y algo más raro que eso, era porque lo estaba haciendo; yo nunca iba por ahí sacando la cabeza de mi libro y siguiendo sonidos extraños; mis aventuras estaban pintadas en papel y tinta, no en el mundo real donde realmente algo malo puede pasar.  
Me estaba debatiendo en dejarme de rarezas y volver a casa, cuando lo vi; a pocos metros de mí, se encontraba un resplandor cobrizo, extendiéndose por el pasto. Me acerque apartando los arbustos y las ramas bajas de los árboles, que parecían proteger el objeto como un valioso tesoro; este era una especie de guadaña de campo, solo que era completamente de cobre.  
Había un pájaro que estaba posado encima de la hoja, este había estado picoteándola; creando el raro sonido. A dos metros me pare súbitamente, el pájaro era de un color azul rey, largas plumas de su cola se iban tornando de un color turquesa con azul marino así como algunas plumas en su cabeza, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda; a tan solo dos metros del mismo el paro el picoteo y me miro. Pensé que se iría volando asustado, pero por el contrario me miró fijamente unos momentos; como si hubiera esperado que llegara; después de ese raro momento este despego.  
Parpadee un poco, sorprendida. De acuerdo, aquí pasaba algo raro, no sé cómo sea la vida de otros; pero la mía no tenía nada que ver con artilugios de jardinería de cobre o pájaros hermosos de exóticos colores que dudo que vivan de forma silvestre en EEUU.  
Deje de observar el cielo y repare que había un detalle más en la guadaña: tenía una cinta verde brillante y un sobre con un hueco donde le habían pasado la cinta. Curiosa, ignore la parte racional de mi cabeza que decía que Crazyland no era un lugar lindo para visitar; desate la cinta y mire el sobre; no poseía ningún nombre, estaba sellado con un sello de cera con un grabado de un árbol con grandes raíces; como el que estaba en casa.  
Debería haberme largado de ahí y dejar el sobre, ni siquiera debería haberlo abierto pues leer correo ajeno es un delito federal; pero a estas alturas habrán notado que yo no estaba en mis cabales en ese momento. Abrí la carta y empecé a leer.

_Mi querida niña; lo que estoy haciendo ahora está totalmente prohibido, pero ahora todos están tan divididos que dudo que noten mi falta, y con la poca cabeza que me queda te he dado esto.  
Sé que tu padre deseaba mantenerte alejada de todo esto, pero no puede ocultar por siempre lo que eres.  
Grandes fuerzas están en combate en este mundo Olive, es tiempo de que sepas de tu legado; quizás no seas tan importante como los 7, sin embargo no quiere decir que no debas desempeñar un papel importante.  
Recuerda mi pequeña: Nada puede arraigar mejor la tierra que la naturaleza. _

_Te quiere, tu madre._

Yo me quede de piedra, esperando a que en cualquier minuto saltara algún presentador de pacotilla a decir "¡Te engañamos!" y me diera un pastelazo en toda la cara. Pero pasaron los minutos y nada paso.  
Vi la carta varias veces, como si esperaba que dijera algo más. Vale, obviamente se dirigía a mí; tenía mi nombre-y dudo que hubiera demasiadas Olive´s por las cercanías como para que no fuera yo-y un poco más tarde lo que quisiera admitir; note que la carta no estaba escrita en inglés, ni siquiera en algún idioma que haya visto antes; acaso era… ¿griego?  
Aparte la vista del pedazo de papel y mire la guadaña, esta me llegaba a la altura de la nariz. No entendía porque mi madre se dignaba después de 16 años sin decir palabra a darme un regalo tan extraño y con un pájaro como emisario; pero de algo si estaba segura: aunque no entendía del todo lo que decía la carta, esta era importante, si me había regalado esa cosa era por algo.  
La levante del suelo donde se había anclado; esperando que mis brazos sufrieran y tuviera que dejarla en el suelo, pero curiosamente este no fue el caso. Para estar hecha de cobre era bastante liviana, di un par de sablazos en el aire; batiéndola con total naturalidad.  
Me quede viendo la guadaña "Mamá… ¿Qué quieres que haga?" me pregunto a mí misma mentalmente. Guarde la carta junto con la cinta en mi bolso; iba a llevarme esta cosa, llamar a papá y que cerrará de una vez la biblioteca, ya era hora de que habláramos seriamente sobre mi madre.  
De repente oí un siseo detrás de mí y se me helo la sangre; me recordaban a las serpientes pero por alguna razón escalofriante, juraba que sonaba a algo más peligroso. Yo había visto cosas raras antes-en mi mente al leer, obviamente-pero nada se compara con lo que estaba detrás de mí.  
Parecía una especie de mujer, si es a eso se le podía llamar así. Tenía figura de mujer, pero sus ojos eran amarillo bilis y de pupilas puntiagudas, la piel era de un verde oscuro y brillante y en vez de piel eran escamas; en vez de piernas ocupaba dos serpientes.  
— Vaya vaya, me habían mencionado que había dos semidioses con un sátiro; pero allá tendría que compartir la comida y tu aquí tan sola y con ese olor a plantas que casi te paso por alto… ¿Qué suerte la mía verdad? —dijo divertida con un siseo al final. Trague en seco; algo me decía que su suerte era todo lo contrario para mí.  
Un medio atronador pasó por mi columna dorsal; deseaba pensar que me había dormido en las ramas del árbol y que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, algo así no podía ser real; estas cosas pasaban en los libros pero no en mi aburrido mundo. Sin embargo, no importaba qué pensara; yo estaba sosteniendo aquella guadaña, yo había visto a ese raro pájaro, la carta de mi madre parecía pesar más que solo papel en mi bolso; y con el susurro del aire me di cuenta que nadie vendría en mi auxilio. Tenía una mujer serpiente al frente mío, y si no hacía algo me iba a matar.  
Fue allí donde por primera vez no medite realmente, no reflexione de mis acciones; sencillamente me deje llevar.  
Agarrando firmemente el artilugio, lo moví hacia arriba sosteniendo la parte inferior para que así la hoja pudiera rozar con la mujer que estaba a un metro frente mío. La mujer, que parecía sorprendida por mi movimiento; solo le dio tiempo de agacharse antes de que la hoja silbante estuviera por darle en su fea cabeza. Con el poco tiempo que había tomado, tome con fuerza el objeto de cobre y corrí con rapidez; no creía perderla, pero si darme tiempo de idear un plan.  
Mi madre me había enviado hasta allí, estaba a punto de morir por culpa suya; y luchando contra mi corazón latiendo hasta oírlo en mi cabeza; desee creer que ella pensaba que tenía las armas suficientes para combatir el peligro inminente que venía hacia mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, no sé si esta era la idea del reto; y si no lo era cavare un hoyo en el suelo por la vergüenza que tendré.  
Verán, el fic consistía en hacer un Oc inspirado en nosotros que fuera protagonista de alguna escena de Percy Jackson, yo decidí tomar el hecho de que Reyna, Nico y Hedge están de camino a Nueva York; si es que se permite.  
Me explico, aunque el reto me simpatizo; realmente detesto las historias con personajes que son el autor y terminan como unos mary sues/Gary stues-¿Él por qué acepte el reto? Dioses ya no lo sé, creo que porque nunca vi algo así, o me volví más loca que antes-  
Si de verdad a alguien le ha interesado esta historia, díganme por favor si me estoy pasando con Olive como Mary Sue.  
Si esto no era lo que se supone que era como reto borrare esta cosa, me niego rotundamente a tener una serie conmigo como protagonista-y no, mis inicios de escritora ya no cuentan-  
Los capítulos no serán muy largos porque según las especificaciones del reto no deben superar las 2500 palabras.  
Si no fuera atea, rezaría para que esto no acabe en desastre.  
Cordialmente se despide,  
Lira.


	2. ¡¿Qué soy una qué!

Disclaimer: La saga de percy jackson no me pertenece. Solamente Olive y alguno otro personaje que se me ocurra a mi retorcida mente.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Los Diez Episodios del Self Insert (Celebrando el Top 10)" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¿Qué soy una qué?!

**Olive**

Como se pueden dar cuenta, este no era el mejor de mis días.  
Yo estaba luchando contra las inminentes ganas de echarme a llorar y de gritarle al cielo que esto no era divertido; aunque hace años me había convencido a mi misma que en este mundo no existía dios y que todas las religiones eran un desesperado intento de no querer morir; cuando estaba desesperada no podía controlarme y ahora mi medidor de locura estaba saliéndose de la escala.  
Corría con todas mis fuerzas entre árboles, arbustos y monte; aunque tenía la mente alterada la parte de mí otra parte lograba mantener la calma-conociéndome como me conozco, ese otro lado de mi estaba tan descontrolado que no encontró otra salida más que congelarse para no sentirme más nerviosa de lo que estaba-, y es que la mujer serpiente menciono que yo olía a plantas, por lo cual puede que la confundiera un poco, al menos ganaría un poco de tiempo extra.  
Mientras me preguntaba cómo usar el tiempo extra que conseguí-porque no tenía un plan ni nada parecido-choque con algo, o mejor dicho; alguien.  
Antes de que me diera cuenta, tenía encima de mí a una chica que lucía mayor que yo, de piel levemente un poco más oscura que la mía, con unos ojos oscuros como el ónice y su cabello combinando con el mismo. Se notaba que estaba bastante confundida por toparse conmigo; su semblante era serio y un poco amenazador, pero no podía negar que la chica era hermosa.  
Ninguna tuvo chance de preguntar cualquier cosa, porque de repente una cosa jodidamente gigantesca nos gruño a un lado. Cuando me volteo, tenía a un mastín napolitano de más de un metro de alto, completamente negro y con dos cabezas más que las que debería tener.  
Yo hice lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría: Gritar como una posesa.  
Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que la chica no estaba nada contenta con mi griterío, pero la cosa-perro era la menos contenta con ella. Perdiendo la concentración en nosotras; bajo la cabeza en un intento de mitigar el dolor de oídos que debía estarle causando.  
En ese chance, la chica encima mío agarro su lanza-¿La había tenido en la mano todo este tiempo? Ni cuenta me di-y se la clavo en el pecho a la versión pequeña de Cerbero que hace poco nos había amenazado; esta se convirtió en polvo dorado.  
Sin darme siquiera una mirada, esta se levanta y se va a un lado. No alcanzo a ver porque o por donde se fue; ya que un siseo me llamo la atención; "_En serio, ¿No puedo tener mi mente en un mismo lugar por al menos dos segundos?_" fue mi pensamiento al voltearme para encontrarme con la misma horrorosa mujer.  
Yo seguía en el suelo; y mi guadaña había caído cerca de donde estaba mi contrincante debido a que con el choque la solté. Ella me miraba de forma triunfal, con su lengua bífida saliendo de su sonrisa maquiavélica.  
Se abalanzo sobre mí, pero logre reaccionar a tiempo y rodar a donde ella estaba; por el salto no pudo cambiar de dirección y por lo visto no se esperaba mi movimiento. Llegue al lado de mi arma y la agarre con más fuerza que antes, levantándome para ver a mi enemiga.  
No estaba segura de cómo, pero aun estando pendiente de esa monstruosidad notaba las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor. La chica con la que me había topado estaba peleando ahora se encontraba combatiendo a una bestia que poseía cuerpo de león pero alas y cabeza de halcón, un chico que estaba totalmente de negro parecía tener dificultades con la misma y ella socorría en su ayuda.  
"_Deben ser amigos, porque si hasta para desconocidos prefieren a otros desconocidos que a mí; pues estoy peor de lo que pensé_" fue mi pensamiento con los ojos fijos en la mujer de piernas de serpiente; no entendía como podía pensar en ello con ella frente mío. Probablemente ya me haya vuelto loca.  
La mujer se me aventaba de vez en cuando, y yo por pocos centímetros la esquivaba. Aunque parecía que íbamos parejas, por su mirada parecía estársela pasando de lo lindo; y yo debía de parecer totalmente asustada para que estuviera tan feliz. No creo que usara toda su velocidad o fuerzas para atraparme, parecía disfrutar de nuestra danza mortal.  
— ¿Se puede saber que haces? —me controle lo suficiente para que esto no sonara como un chillido de ardilla; quería parecer confiada y peligrosa, aunque dudaba darle tan impresión.  
— Me gusta divertirme con mis presas, más cuanto estas se parecen a un ratón asustado—río con saña, relamiéndose los labios con esa rara lengua suya. Puede que no logrará estar más asustada que en ese momento, que ya me había cansado de tener miedo; o el hecho de que sonara exactamente igual que mis compañeras populares en la escuela lo que hicieron que me enojara.  
Me habían subestimado toda mi vida; yo nunca tuve una apariencia luchadora, con mi piel oliva, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y figura delgada; todos me confundían con una chica tímida y fácil de aprovechar. Fue a golpes, rasguños y mirada mortalmente fría lo que lograron que me ganara cierto respeto en mi secundaria; y si hay algo que había llegado a odiar eran esas chicas con demasiado maquillaje que se creían mejor que yo por tener cosas caras.  
Pues carajo, no iba a dejar que ninguna mujer-serpiente-con-complejo-de-superioridad me comiera.  
"_Algún día moriré, pero no dejare que ese día sea hoy_" pensé, haciendo algo tan rematadamente suicida que ni siquiera yo me esperaba hacerlo. Me fui contra ella balanceando mi guadaña de forma precisa, ni siquiera me pregunte como es que ahora era buena manejando armas; solo estaba segura de que mi furia podría haber hecho arder todo el invernadero de mi padre, porque estaba mortalmente cabreada. Sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, le corte la cabeza limpiamente, dejando solo polvo dorado frente a mí.  
Oí un chillido de enojo; cuando me voltee la rara cosa híbrida había desaparecido en un montoncito de polvo como la mujer serpiente. Ninguno se dirigió a mí o se felicitaron por la victoria, parecía que no bajaban la guardia aunque a nuestro alrededor solo estábamos nosotros tres.  
— ¡Vamos! Ya deben estar en camino más monstruos— ¿Monstruos? No me había puesto a pensar en ello, pero creo que a esas cosas sí que se les puede llamar así. Ambos se fueron corriendo en la dirección opuesta a mí; y yo rápidamente los seguí.  
No tenía idea de quienes eran, sino me harían daño cuando estuviéramos a sola o si al menos eran humanos; pero yo no deseaba encontrarme con más de esas cosas y al menos ellos dos-o la chica por lo que he visto-saben pelear, y prefería tener a alguien que me eche una mano que encontrarme rodeada y sin nadie que me socorra.  
No se concentraron mucho en mí, incluso luego de encontrarme a menos de un metro de ellos o estaban muy ocupados corriendo por sus vidas o no me tomaban por amenaza. Pensare que es lo primero.  
No estaba segura de adonde se dirigían, ya podía volver a ver la calle ya que me había sumergido mucho en el bosque cuando me encontré con el pájaro pero esto estaba más alejado de mi zona, y a decir verdad con mi día aun si supiera probablemente tendrían algún escondite secreto o parecido del que yo no sospechara. Se oían rugidos y bramidos en la lejanía, no sabía si eran ideas mías, si se encontraban lejos o por el contrario estaban pisándonos los talones; no me atrevía a mirar atrás.  
Finalmente se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada, este era un edificio ancho de varios pisos-no me iba a poner a contar en este momento- hecho de ladrillos, las paredes del interior que debieron haber sido blancas ahora eran grises o negras; y algunas ventanas estaban rotas pero la mayoría eran imposibles de ver a través por el polvo; atrás del edifico parecía tener una chatarrera, que era separada por unas rejas negras de 4 metros de altura. La chica se adelanto y forcejeo con la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada.  
— ¡Maldición! Hedge debe haberla cerrado—hablo molesta la chica, para parecer siempre en calma con esa expresión ahora se notaba contrariada; probablemente no le gusten que se le cierren opciones. Más cuando se oían monstruos a nuestro alrededor.  
— ¡¿En serio este es su plan?! —les exclame desesperada y aunque no me guste admitirlo, algo molesta. Sé que yo solita los seguí, sin que nadie me obligaba o parecido; pero me enojo el hecho el que hubiera confiado que tuvieran algo para salvarnos a los tres y ahora estábamos en este callejón sin salida-si a esto se le puede llamar callejón-. Al decir eso, por fin repararon en mí.  
— ¡¿Y se puede saber que haces tu aquí?! —El chico que hasta hace poco me había parecido calmo ahora irradiaba la misma rabia que yo tenía cuando tuve a esa mujer serpiente burlándose de mí. Sus ojos oscuros como el abismo brillaron de ira, parecía fácil de irritar; pero yo nunca había visto una mirada que me diera tanto pavor.  
— ¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto Nico, debemos ver como entrar sin hacerle la entrada más fácil a los monstruos!—exclamo la chica, salvando mi pellejo del gótico con mirada enloquecida que parecía llamarse Nico. Este con un bufido se alejo de mí para ver que podían hacer con la puerta.  
Yo mire a mí alrededor; no se veían más de esas cosas para nuestra suerte, pero no sabían que tan lejos estaban o cuantas eran, por lo cual el quedarse aquí no era una opción. Por lo visto ellos o me mataban o me dejaban por mi cuenta, pero aun así no quería dejarlos a merced de esas cosas; rencorosa o no, no quería que alguien terminará muerto por mi culpa; así que tenía que ver cómo hacer que los tres entráramos. Estaba desesperada, yo no sabía nada de técnicas de vandalismo para saber cómo entrar; no quería ir por la ventana porque o me cortaba o hacía más evidente a los monstruos de que nos hayamos aquí, debíamos entrar sin que pareciera que lo hicimos.  
Note cierto movimiento de algo por el rabillo del ojo; cuando me volteo a ver había unas enredaderas robustas y bastante saludable ya que se encontraba plagado de hojas y algunas pequeñas flores blancas. Yo estaba segura que no había habido ninguna planta cuando llegamos, pero no le tome importante y me dirigí hacia ella. Amarre mi guadaña a mi bolso-como este era de hilos de algodón largos no hubo problema en ello-.  
— ¡Andando! —les grite a los dos desconocidos que se habían puesto a discutir algo sobre sombras o que el chico debía hacer un esfuerzo extra; ya que no le entendí. Yo ya tenía mis manos en la trepadora y solo un pie en el suelo, esperando por ambos; se me quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de ir junto a mí. Sin más miramientos empecé a trepar, agradeciendo que en la escuela nos obligaran a trepar la soga ya que esto era mucho más fácil; la hiedra era muy resistente y robustamente arraiga con las barras de metal, lo suficiente para poder agarrarnos sin temor a caernos. Los tres aterrizamos en el suelo y ellos corrieron hacia la parte media del edificio; esta vez estaba al lado suyo y no me dijeron nada al respecto.  
— ¡Muere! —oí de repente, con una especie de hombre mitad cabra sosteniendo un bate que iba a impacta directo con mi cabeza; la chica que estaba a mi izquierda me tiro del brazo apartándome a tiempo del impacto.  
— ¡¿Eso era necesario?! —vocifere con una octava de nota, aunque sin ser tan agudo como para ser un tentativo para romper los tímpanos de todos. Nadie me respondió.  
— Hedge, fíjese antes de atacar; lo último que necesitamos es que alguno de nosotros este inconsciente—hablo la chica con un tono muy calmo para estarme a punto de dar un chichón en la cabeza; me soltó de inmediato sin mirarme.  
— Aunque quizás hubiera sido conveniente, ¿Se puede saber por qué nos sigues? —hablo nuevamente el chico negro; ahora que me fije este parecía menor que yo, de 14 años probablemente, su piel que parecía haber sido olivácea en algún momento ahora era blancuzca y pálida, sus ojos eran negros como su cabello, que estaba largo y sin peinar. Este ya no me miraba con enojo, pero su mirada me seguía pareciendo inquietante— No necesitamos a una mortal-  
— ¿Mortal? ¡Ja! Yo difiero—exclama el hombre cabra, que de repente se había acercado sigilosamente hacia mí y me olfateaba; a tiempo que yo me apresure a dar un paso atrás— Huele mucho a fauna, demasiadas plantas para poder identificas pero debajo de eso; puedo detectar sangre de semidiós.  
— ¿Semidiós? Alto, aguarden—dije dándome la vuelta quitándome la bolsa, desate la guadaña de cobre que había puesto y abrí mi bolso; los chocolates estaban aplastados y la botella abollada-aunque por suerte no se había abierto-mi MP3 parecía un desastre de circuitos y plásticos, pero el libro parecía haber sobrevivido. Tome la carta con el sobre y la cinta, entregándoselos a la chica—No quién sea esa Olive pero asumo que no soy yo, pueden ir dándole sus cosas.  
Ella me mira extrañada para después echarle una mirada a la carta luego de examinar el sobre y la cinta por unos segundos; no tarda en mostrarse confundida— Esto está en griego, no puedo leerla.  
— Déjamelo a mí—le dice el chico, empezando a leer; ¿En serio eso era griego? No sabía como lo había entendido, porque yo nunca había visto griego en mi vida. Claramente se quedo impactado, para después mirarme— Asumo que tu Olive.  
— Si, pero no _esa_ Olive—replique apuntando al pedazo de papel que sostenía en manos. Este niega.  
— Si entendiste esta carta no hay duda alguna, tú eres una de nosotros—declara con seriedad. Yo tenía que estar alucinando; eche unos pasos para atrás, mirando a los dos que parecían humanos y a veces a ese hombre con cuernos y cuartos peludos.  
Aunque se refiriera solo a la chica y a él, yo no podía creerlo; ese hombre dijo algo sobre semidioses; ¿Acaso estaban hablando de que yo era un semidiós?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, esta vez me fue un poco más difícil, ya que tenía que controlar que no pasara de los 2500-y por poco me paso-en serio las restricciones me dan problemas; más porque esto probablemente hubiera salido en el primer cap y ahora me parece que 10 caps es muy corto-y a saber de que hablo, porque ni siquiera sé que pondré de relleno-  
Este me gusto más que el primero, aunque sigo un poco asustada con respecto a si tiene que ver con el reto o no; ¡Y más porque soy la única que ha publicado!  
En fin, con algo de suerte a Darks no le falte tanto.  
Se despide cordialmente,  
Lira.


	3. No hay vuelta atrás

Disclaimer: La saga de percy jackson no me pertenece. Solamente Olive y alguno otro personaje que se me ocurra a mi retorcida mente.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Los Diez Episodios del Self Insert (Celebrando el Top 10)" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hay vuelta atrás

Sentí una ligera brisa en mi nuca balanceando mi pelo, luego de lo que me dijeron parecía haber pasado horas aunque no debieron ser más de unos segundos o un par de minutos a lo sumo; yo sentía que mi mente acababa de explotar.

Deseaba creer que ese chico estaba loco, que me había topado con un grupo de locos y que yo podría salir con cualquier clase de excusa que me dejara volver a mi casa con mi padre, y darme en la cabeza tantas veces que lograra olvidar el día de hoy. Pero un chico loco no hace que aparezcan perros de tres cabezas o mujeres con colas de serpiente en lugar de piernas, tampoco hombres cabra que tenían pezuñas y cuernos en la cabeza.

— Alto, aguarden un minuto—dije extendiendo la palma mientras me agarraba el tabique de la nariz, como si lograra parar el mundo de una vez para que yo pudiera coordinar mis ideas con tranquilidad; me alegre de que nadie dijera nada— ¿Semidiós? ¿Cómo el mito de hércules? P-Pero es imposible, los dioses no existen; no hay un dios.

De repente el chico de negro lució alarmado mirando el cielo con intranquilidad, como si pudiera venir un rayo de repente o algo por el estilo— Agradece a la esquizofrenia greco-romana que no te hayan oído—esta vez nuevamente sonó algo furioso, pero más calmado y quizás un poco aliviado; no entendía en nada a este chico— Pues te equivocas, los dioses si existen, existen y a veces deciden tener hijos con mortales; tu eres una de ellos, y griega por lo visto.

— ¿Greco-romano? ¿Qué tanta diferencia puede haber? —Alegue, sabía que los romanos adoptaron los dioses griegos; por lo cual no deberían ser tan diferentes entre sí ¿No?-vale, mi secundaria es una mierda; porque hasta ahora no han venido a explicar lo que paso con la conquista de Grecia ni nada parecido-la chica gruño estando de acuerdo con el menor.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Nico, no quisiéramos que algún dios enojado viniera para mostrarnos que tan existente es o que tan diferente es de su otro lado—hablo la chica mirándome como si yo fuera un insecto, intimidándome un poco; ¿Pero a donde enviaban a estos chicos, a una escuela de arpías para como aprender a aterrorizar con la mirada? — En sí las diferencias varían, algunas veces no cambia ni el nombre y en otras son tan distintas entre sí que causan una esquizofrenia provocado por sus dos lados—me sentí como una de esas niñas tontas de mi clase, porque yo la miraba y creo que noto por lo mismo que yo no había entendido ni pio de esa frase— Los dioses griegos y romanos existen; aunque la civilización ya no los reverencie como antes estos siguen existiendo, se mueven dependiendo del centro de poder; ahora el centro de poder se halla en estados unidos, y aunque pareciera que la gente ya no los aprecia puedes ver las construcciones, las estatuas; Grecia y Roma siguen existiendo aquí en américa.

» Como te dijo Nico, a veces los dioses tienen relaciones con mortales; de eso salen los semidioses, niños con poderes inigualables perseguidos por los monstruos—lo último lo dijo para luego verme curiosa, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo— ¿Acaso nunca te habías topado con ellos antes de hoy?

Yo negué con la cabeza, aun bastante embobada por toda la información que acababa de recibir; sin embargo aun con la mente atolondrada recordé o que dijo el monstruo— Ella…la mujer serpiente que me ataco, me dijo que por poco me pasa de alto porque yo olía a plantas o algo así.

— Plantas…probablemente seas una hija de Deméter—intervino el muchacho, diciendo el último nombre con algo de desdén; me dio un poco de curiosidad que tendría contra ella, y habría preguntado de no ser porque tenía la mente explotando—Los hijos de Deméter no suelen atraer demasiados monstruos, quizás tu madre logró camuflar tu aroma o algo por el estilo.

— En realidad, esa vendría siendo yo junto con las otras—dijo una voz ajena, de inmediato mi mano fue directo hasta la guadaña mientras me volteaba a ver quién era, los demás hicieron lo mismo. A pesar de verse rodeado por armas, la persona no inmuto para nada; era una chica de edad indefinida, no podía estar segura si era una adolescente de 17 o por el contrario una mujer de 28 años; tenía la tez morena, y aun así mostraba unas pecas en las mejillas, su cabello era de color marrón oscuro y poseía ojos verdes no muy oscuro; usaba un top marrón a juego con unos leggins del mismo color y zapatos de cordel como si fuera cuero, aunque algo me decía que no eran de ese material. Por último y más extraño, tenía orejas puntiagudas.

— ¿Quién eres? —Fui la primera en atreverme a preguntar; cuando sus ojos viajaron hacia mí esos rasgos serios y regios se suavizaron junto con su mirada, sorprendiéndome al ver que me miraba con cariño.

— Oh linda, me llamo Oak; aunque tú me has conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre lees a mis pies y de niña te quedabas dormida en mis ramas—lo decía con mucha dulzura, y tal y como lo decía; parecía haber estado presente toda mi vida. Esas orejas me recordaron a los duendes y dríades, yo leía mucho de mitología y esas criaturas de origen griego se oían en todos lados, incluso aunque viera solo películas no me hubiera costado saber que era una ninfa. Con esas palabras recordé como de pequeña yo jugaba alrededor del roble frente a mi casa, y como mi padre debía sacarme a rastras o llevarme porque me quede dormida; incluso aun hoy me gustaba estar cerca de ese árbol.

— T-Tu eres una ninfa, eres del árbol que hay en la parte trasera de mi casa—dije tartamudeando como una boba, no podía creerlo. Oak asintió con una sonrisa.

— Si, tu padre evito que me talaran porque mis ramas interferían en no-sé-que tuberías, logró convencer al ayuntamiento de dejarme allí; eras solo una bebé en ese momento y él no sabía nada de semidioses y bueno, yo llevo aquí desde antes de la última guerra entre griegos y romanos—lo último lo dijo dándole una cabeceada a los chicos, probablemente ellos entendieron a lo que se refería—me ofrecí para ayudarle a entender un poco sobre los héroes; le dije sobre la dislexia y con las ninfas que habitan en el invernadero ocultamos tu esencia de semidiosa para que los monstruos no te hallaran—su sonrisa se amplió, como si estuviera orgullosa—aunque al final les devolviste el favor; no importa lo que pienses has cuidado muy bien de sus fuentes de vida.

» De cualquier forma—su mirada feliz se borró, mostrando un semblante serio; pero ya no se dirigía a mí, se había acercado hasta llegar a mi lado y ahora miraba a los demás, que habían dejado sus armas al ver que solo era una ninfa—Yo soy su protectora mientras no aparezca ningún sátiro a reclamarla, así que, ¿Me quieren explicar por qué mi niña se ha visto involucrada en la nueva guerra entre griegos y romanos?

Me sonroje un poco cuando dijo "Mi niña" ni siquiera mi padre me había dicho así-no que yo recordara-él siempre había sido muy serio, y eso estaba muy bien para mí porque yo también lo era. A pesar de ello, no me molesto que me dijera así o que estuviera cerca de mí; me sentía segura con su presencia, quizás porque aunque no fuera el árbol que siempre he visto no deja de ser aquel ser con el que me he sentido a salvo desde siempre; aunque en general me siento segura siempre que las plantas estén a mi alrededor.

Los chicos le explicaron brevemente lo de la carta mientras se la entregaron, yo me entretuve en mis pensamientos mientras tanto. Deméter…aunque mi padre en general me mantenía alejada de la mitología griega-probablemente para que yo no me enterara de lo que era-yo sabía que ella era la diosa de los cultivos y las plantas en general; quizás mi seguridad en la naturaleza no se debiera solo a Oak, sino al hecho de que me sentía más cerca de mi madre.

— Olive…—oí que me llamaba, puse los pies en la tierra alejándome de mis pensamientos para voltear y ver que la ninfa era quién me había llamado; lucía preocupada— La carta no miente, tienes que irte con ellos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero—trague en seco, nerviosa; mire a los otros, esperando que alguno insistiera o renegara la idea, nadie lo hizo— ¡Pero yo no sé nada de dioses y semidioses! Apenas sobreviví hoy y-yo no sirvo para esto Oak.

— Derrotaste a esa Dracanae—intervino la morena, me voltee para verla; por su semblante y su voz parecía que no bromeaba—Y probablemente sin saberlo esas enredaderas fueron obra tuya, los hijos de Ceres-o Deméter, como quieran decirle-pueden manipular la naturaleza. Necesitamos ayuda y tú tienes que ir al campamento.

— ¡Eso fue pura suerte! —hable alterada; yo no era de las que se echaban pestes porque sí, pero realmente no podía pensar que eso fue obra mía. Iba a decirle que todo aquello era una locura, que por semidiosa que fuera yo volvería a casa a que las ninfas me echaran más del aroma ese para vivir en mi vida normal. Pero no pude decir nada, ya que el espíritu del roble me tomo por los hombros e hizo que la mirara.

— Olive, sé que esto es mucho para ti—hablo suavemente y con lentitud, como se hace con las personas histéricas; y suerte que lo hizo porque yo era una—Quisiera ir contigo, pero las ninfas no pueden alejarse mucho de sus árboles, son sus fuentes de vida—sonaba culpable y un poco preocupada; supongo que aunque esta era la primera vez que hablábamos oficialmente me tenía mucho cariño, diablos, si había decidido ser mi protectora desde hace 16 años—Pero Gea no es alguien que deba ser tomada a la ligera, si tú puedes ayudar aunque sea un poco a luchar contra ella…tienes que ir.

Quería gritar, decirle que yo no podía hacer tal cosa; yo solo era una adolescente de 16 años anti-social y amante de los libros que amaba viajar a mundos lleno de magia y fantasía; pero solo a través de los libros, yo nunca jamás, tendría el valor como para ser un héroe en cualquiera de esas historias; pero al ver sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanza sabía que no tenía opción, no quería decepcionar a Oak, había hecho de todo para que yo estuviera a salvo junto con las otras ninfas como para venir a embarrarla a la primera que me pide que haga algo, no había salida. Tragando mis sentimientos de pánico, asentí.

— Le diré a tu padre a dónde has ido; él deseaba mantenerte alejada de todo esto, pero ya no puede alejarte más—dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, yo también hice lo mismo; aspirando el fuerte aroma a natural que siempre había amado, que me recordaba a mi hogar, y quizás fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo— Eres una semidiosa, una hija de Deméter; ve al campamento mestizo y demuéstrales lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Mientras dijo eso se separó de mí, yo volví a asentir, sabía que si hablaba saldría alguna clase de chillido histérico y no quería perder el temple que tanto me había costado hacer; necesitaba verme valiente por ella y los demás, no quería que pensaran que se trajeron a una llorona al grupo.

Poco después Oak se fue; yo parpadeaba con fuerza y evitaba la mirada del resto, aunque estaba casi segura que me mirarían con lástima.

— Acabemos con esto—dije mientras le daba la mano a la chica y al hombre-cabra; me habían explicado que teníamos que ir al campamento mestizo por medio del viaje sombra; apenas entendí dos cosas de esa explicación pero el punto era que nos largaríamos de aquí. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que una sombra me tragaba, desee que esa no fuera la última vez que estuviera en mi hogar.

**. . .**

Cuando abrí los ojos parpadee un par de veces, esta vez no por las lágrimas sino porque el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro. Trate de aclarar mi visión, pensando que quizás sería cosa de los ojos húmedos pero no; aun con la luz que se filtraba de la tarde cayendo en el crepúsculo costaba ver por aquí.

El chico-que estaba no muy lejos de mí ya que nosotros nos agarrábamos las manos mientras él se concentraba en hacer el viaje sombra-se tambaleo un poco, iba a caer directo al suelo hasta que yo lo termine agarrando el brazo; estaba un poco más pálido-de ser posible-y hasta un poco sudado, pero aun así tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mirarme con algo de enojo, yo me preguntaba de donde sacaba tanto para mirarme así; por los dioses, ¿Qué le había hecho yo?

— No me gusta que me toquen—se limitó a decir, aunque pareciera que me informaba lo decía más en un tono de advertencia. Me sorprendía que pudiera hablar pues parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo; aleje de en medio las ganas que tenía de temblar por esos ojos furibundos y me limite a bufar.

— Tampoco es que yo tenga muchas ganas de tocarte, por mi te dejo contra el suelo—dije en el tono más desafiante que tuve, tratando de reunir el valor que tuve frente a la cosa serpiente-¿Se llamaba Dracanae no? Bueno ahora da igual-aunque creo que era obvio que estaba mintiendo, si me valiera un comino no lo estaría sujetando ni en un principio ni ahora. La chica interrumpió nuestro duelo de miradas ayudándome a sostenerlo y poniéndolo contra la estatua para que se siente; parecía un muñeco de trapo.

— Okey… ¿En dónde estamos? —pregunte dando una mirada alrededor. De no ser porque a través de las ventanas veía la ciudad, juraría solo habíamos entrado al edificio junto a la chatarrera; el lugar se veía destartalado, parte del techo se había caído revelando que el lugar solía tener varios pisos, aun había parte de ellos pero la mayor parte estaba calcinada por lo que parecía haber sido un incendio; las paredes de los lados solo confirmaban esto ya que se veían negras con montones de otras cosas ya imposibles de identificar por el tiempo; debíamos de estar en el nivel que conectaba por la calle ya que pisábamos cemento con vestigios de madera-probablemente la recubrieron pero luego del incendio esta se calcino junto con el de los otros pisos-a diferencia del lugar de antes, en vez de ladrillos había cemento y yeso en las paredes.

— No estoy muy segura—hablo la chica dirigiendo su mirada a las ventanas; se veía un conjunto de edificios también abandonados y en obvio desuso, porque para no estar quemados no tenían buena pinta; también se oían corneteos a la lejanía, pero cualquier ciudad de EEUU tenía eso. Su mirada fue al adolescente contra la pared— ¿Nico?

Este se movió un poco, tratando de mover la cabeza para hablar; me sorprendía que no se hubiera desmayado por la pinta que traía, casi parecía que se quedaría dormido allí— No estoy muy seguro, solo deseaba ir hacia un lugar más cerca de Nueva York y que pudiera albergar a la Atenea Partenos.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la estatua gigante; costaba mirarla un poco porque al parecer algo llamado "Niebla" la ocultaba de la mirada mortal y eso dificultaba un poco la vista de los semidioses en estos casos, casi la paso por alto cuando fui con los chicos y me preguntaba cómo diablos en la antigüedad pudieron construir algo tan grande; una cosa eran las pirámides que al menos apilaban las rocas, ¡¿Pero dónde demonios conseguías un andamio en esa época como para esculpir la estatua?!

Me asombraba mi capacidad de pensar cosas sin importancia en estos momentos; más tomando en cuenta que me embarcaba en una misión suicida con una cabra homicida, un chico de negro que me mataba con la mirada cada dos minutos, y una chica guapa que parecía ser la más cuerda de los tres. Y debía estar lo suficientemente trastocada como para recalcar lo de guapa en un momento así.

También podía deberse al hecho de que trataba por todos los medios de no perder la cabeza; una parte de mi gritaba como loca queriendo romper en llanto, pero sabía que este no era el momento. Yo ya no podía darme el lujo de llorar silenciosamente en el jardín de mi casa; era hora de entrar en acción y dejar a la niña asustaba.

Solo deseaba mantener esto el tiempo necesario.

— Vale—dije haciendo que los tres pasaran a mi mirarme; probablemente no esperaban que aportara algo útil, y no lo iba a hacer— Tal vez para ustedes este bien, pero no me siento cómoda sin saber sus nombres apropiadamente—en ese último instante mire al muchacho, sabía que se llamaba Nico; pero me sentía incomoda llamándolo por su nombre sin que se presentara— Yo soy Olive Simmons, hija de Deméter por lo mismo, así que soy griega supongo; ¿Y ustedes?

Se miraron por un momento, casi sorprendidos de que en estas circunstancias viniera yo a hablar del tema; si si decidme estúpida si quieren, pero para mí era importante.

— ¡Soy Gleeson Hedge, sátiro, protector y el adulto responsable de este equipo! —hablo el hombre cabra, ha tiempo que ponía los brazos en jarra con el bate en una de sus manos; creo que lo de adulto responsable era discutible.

— Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades—despotrico el chico, mandándome una seria mirada de "No te metas conmigo". Oh magnifico, cuando creía que este chico no podía ser más aterrador viene y salta con eso; hasta una desentendida del tema como yo sabía que era el dios olímpico más malo y poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra; con razón era tan aterrador.

— Reyna, pretor de Nueva Roma e hija de Bellona, diosa de la guerra—se presentó por último la chica, le agradecí que explicara quién era su madre porque a duras penas supe quién era la mía; y eso que si mal no me acordaba ella era una olímpica. A pesar de eso, no entendí todo.

— ¿Nueva Roma? ¿Cuál ciudad es esa? —me sentía un poco tonta preguntando, mi geografía no era buena y aunque había varios lugares que se llamaban Nueva algo, estaba casi segura que este no era un sitio que nos enseñaran en clase de geografía. La chica permaneció impasible ante mi pregunta.

— Ya tendremos tiempo para platicar más tarde—después de eso se dirigió hacia la cabra, que revisaba el lugar murmurando algo de querer tener un objeto afilado— ¿Huele algún monstruo?

Hegde aspiro fuertemente, no estaba segura de que tanto pudiera oler entre polvo y ceniza, pero confié en que tuviera un buen olfato— ¡Nada por los alrededores, el sitio es seguro para alzar un campamento!

— ¿Un campamento? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? Eh, no es por ser quejica ni nada, solo pregunto— aclare de inmediato, no deseaba parecer el eslabón débil del equipo. La muchacha asintió.

— Ya que Nico necesita recuperarse luego de cada viaje sombra nos quedamos un día o dos en el lugar antes de partir—miro hacia el horizonte por la ventana, tratando de ver si identificada el lugar— Necesitamos ver dónde estamos y ver si logramos obtener algo de comer, quédese a cuidar a la estatua y a Nico Hedge.

— ¡Puede contar conmigo, cualquiera que trate de pasar terminara bien muerto! —dijo agitando su bate; yo esperaba que ese cualquiera no nos incluyera, luego de que casi me golpeaba empezaba a dudar de la cordura del hombre.

— Bien—después de dirigirle una última mirada al hombre, puso su mano en mi hombro—Acompáñame a ver si puedes reconocer la zona, y veamos qué tan útil eres manejando esa guadaña.

Trague en seco, asintiendo un poco. Bien, iba con una casi desconocida hija de Bellona a buscar cualquier cosa que necesitemos, dejando atrás a un hijo de Hades casi inconsciente con un hombre cabra amante de la violencia cuidando de una estatua mágica de tamaño XXXL. Que normal resulto mi día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Uff! 102 palabras más y no la cuento; aunque admito que me extendí más de lo necesario, sé que lo de irse a otro lado quedaba mejor para otro cap, pero necesito aprovechar todo lo posible.

Probablemente notaran que son más de 2500 palabras; y gracias a Darks-o al alma caritativa que lo convenció de aumentar el número de palabras-podre aumentar la extensión lo que me deja un poco más tranquila; aun así tendré que ver como logro todo lo que tengo planeado, porque a ver como meto más relleno y logró que el cap final no sea muy largo.

Lamento la tardanza-si alguien lee esto-pero es que no estaba segura de sí mi idea era válida para el reto, y estaba seriamente asustada por tener que iniciar de cero o no. Por suerte si es válida.

En fin, es todo por ahora, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	4. FIN ADIÓS RENUNCIO

Renuncio, deserto, adiós

Nunca, jamás en mi vida he hecho esto; ni siquiera con las historias que tengo agarrando polvo por si en alguna oportunidad decido retomar, pero aquí tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

No tengo idea de que diantres ha sucedido, pero el campamento mestizo, al menos como lo conozco…se ha ido. No sé si se eliminara el foro o seguirá, pero seriamente esto me ha calado hondo.

Esta es la única historia de un reto del foro, me hubiera gustado que fueran más pero es a lo que el tiempo a alcanzado. Esta historia ha sido exclusivamente para el foro y por reto, si el foro ya no está no tengo ganas para escribir esto.

Créanme, soy menos drástica de lo que parece; del dolor me dan ganas de dejar el fandom de PJ pero espero no tener que llegar a eso porque nunca antes fui tan prolifera con un fandom.

Lo siento, lo siento de verdad por quien lee esta historia; sobretodo From, que considero una escritora genial y que sus comentarios me habían animado mucho aunque no lo parecieran. Pero ciertamente, la pena que siento es demasiado grande.

Aun así, cambio de opinión fácilmente, quién sabe si en algún punto decido terminar esto, pero se los digo, no se hagan esperanzas.

Gracias, y adios-


End file.
